


Not Everything Can Be Explained By Science

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some evidence baffles Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything Can Be Explained By Science

Abby frowned at the bag of dust that was sitting innocently on her lab bench. She scowled at it a little harder as Tony walked into the lab.

"What'd the evidence do to you Abbs?"

She turned her scowl towards him and threw up her hands.

"It's not making sense that's what!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saw Petty Officer Jerrick being chased into the alley?"

Tony nodded decisively.

"Couldn't miss him, he was standing right under street light, I was just about to arrest him when the girl ran into him and he took off. He was fast but I never lost sight of them till they went into the ally and then suddenly I had no more suspect. Why?"

Abby sighed frustrated.

"The only thing you found in the alley that wasn't normal alley stuff was this pile of dust." She held up the bag. "And it was right to not be normal, it's human ashes, the only problem is that it's perfect, there's no bone shards or teeth or anything, just perfectly vaporised human being."

She gave the bag another dirty look and sighed.

"I can't figure it out, there was no other way out of the alley and the girl didn't have anything more dangerous than a knife on her, there's no way she could have vaporised an entire man. Maybe science can't explain everything."


End file.
